How It All Began
by AurorLight29132
Summary: Re-uploaded, important edits First off this is not just a Romance. This story is about the 7th year of James and Lily. The rest of the Marauders and other characters are in it to add friends and enemies about the unexpected events in their last year no one ever imagined. Since I want to show everything that happened (in my personal opinion) it will probably be relatively long.
1. The Difference in His Eyes

Ok so this story doesn't skip time and basically shows every detail that occurred during their 7th year. Not just between James and Lily. The 1st chapter kind of just explains the base of the bases of everyones lives in other words their feelings.

James Potter, 17 years old. He was about to enter his last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One of the most brilliant students in his year. James was tall. His hazel eyes wore round glasses. He was Quidditch Captain he played as a Chaser for Gryffindor. He loved to fly and was exceptionally excellent at it. He had long since given up trying to control his dark black hair. Instead every time he sees a girl or gets nervous or just wants to seem cool he runs his hand through his hair to make it appear windswept as if he had just gotten off his broom. James was an only child from a respected family, the "Potter's" With pureblood and a large fortune he was looked up to by wizards who believed money and blood status mattered. However his family line thought nothing of the sort. He lived with his parents in his Manor. Well it was like that till the previous year.  
His best friend Sirius Black another boy coming from a wealthy and respected pureblood line. He was also very bright. He had shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes. However unlike James's kind parents, Sirius wasn't so lucky. All of them forever judging Muggles, Muggle-Borns, Squibs and Blood Traitors. Sirius was unlike his family. His family crazy about blood purity and showed darkness to those they considered beneath them landed them all in the House that believed completely in that, Slytherin. Sirius's different heart put him in the same House as his best friend James, Gryffindor. His mother and he always went head to head till he couldn't take it anymore and ran away the summer before his 6th year at school. The Potter's always viewing him as a second son took him in.  
It was a bright sunny Sunday and James and Sirius were making their way to the barrier at Kings Cross Station to get to Platform 9 ¾. "So this means I can do whatever I want now right? Get away with anything?" Asked Sirius. Confused by what Sirius was saying to him James asked "At school?" He looked curiously. "What gives you the impression you can break the rules this year. Or should I rephrase what gives you the impression you'll get away with it since consequences or not, you do whatever you want."  
"Well your Head Boy. Don't tell me your going to go all stern. Might I remind you that every time I broke the rules more than half the pranks were your idea." Sirius explained hoping he would get a reprieve due to his friend's new status and power.  
"I'm not going stern ya git." James looked annoyed. "It's ok I understand your new title has made you a bore. We're still mates." Sirius teased James. "Sirius!" James shouted. "I'm kidding. I know how hard you worked to become Head Boy we were all hoping you'd succeed, especially when we heard it would be either you or Snape." James paused for a moment to look at his friend "and…?" he asked suspiciously. "And I get that you can't be as irresponsible. Which is exactly why I made sure I would NOT get the position of Head Boy." Sirius laughed. "Besides as much as we are accustomed to getting in and out of well bad "situations." none of us would want you to get in trouble and cost you the badge when you worked so hard for it." Sirius seemed sincere however this was making James even more suspicious. "So your saying you DON'T want me to break the rules?" James looked at his friend as if he were worried about his health. "Feeling alright there Padfoot?" James inquired at his friend's uncharacteristic attitude. "I'm fine, can't I be worried about a friend?" Sirius asked almost as if he was feigning innocence. "Yes of course." Said James "But you of all people can't help but goad someone into some new twisted prank." They both laughed as they went through the Barrier. They loaded their trunks and got onto the train. James turned to Sirius.  
"I have to go meet with the Prefects, find Moony and Wormtail." "Got it, later mate." Sirius replied as he went to look for the others.  
They turned opposite ways as James headed to the front of the compartment. He reached the head of the train and saw the Prefects compartment. The Prefects of each house and someone else already their. He noticed now who the Head Girl was. Someone who he had been pining for, for years. Lily Evans was envied by other girls and doted on by most of the boys. She had long flaming red hair, and big bright emerald eyes. She was brilliant, beautiful, charming, and funny. Still so unattainable for him because unlike his not really accommodating the rules personality, she was different and unlike so many other girls, she found him annoying and obnoxious and tired of constantly having to reject him. James however this year although he still liked Lily decided to stop trying so hard. 'Already barking orders…' James thought to himself. James opened the door but even with the extra room it was full enough that he didn't want to go in and just wanted to find his friends."Being bossy already Evans?" James said making his presence known. Lily turned around her calm demeanor soured a bit. "So, you were made Head Boy." Lily said as she glared at him. "Are you surprised?" asked James. "Yes, I'm surprised how Hogwarts completely lowered their standards." She smirked at him. "Well honestly I'm not surprised a wand-in-the-mud like you became Head Girl." James held in a laugh as he grinned. "I'm not-" Lily started but James cut her off. "Forget it, I'm going to find my friends." James shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave but Lily grabbed his arm. "No, you wanted to be Head Boy so now you have to take responsibility for that." "You want me to lead the Prefects? Honestly don't you think that's more your position? I was never one after all." James said in an attempt to escape. Lily scowled, as James enjoyed her getting slightly ticked off knowing he had a point. "Fine" Lily said with a calm voice. "I'll talk to the Prefects and while you go down to your friends. I want you to check every compartment on your way." Lily couldn't help but smile at this. "That's the Prefects job." James said slightly annoyed. "I didn't say all of them just the ones till you find your friends. Besides that shouldn't be to hard and you could set an example for the new prefects." James took a deep breath and left murmuring things under his breath hoping he'd find his friends fast. Lily was smiling, happy that she got the last word in then went back to instructing the new Prefects.  
James finally found his friends. They were sitting in a compartment a few seats from the back of the 2nd carriage. He walked in and said, "Why'd you have to sit so far back?" In a huffy voice clearly irritated. "What's your problem?" Sirius asked wondering why James came in with an attitude. "A certain redhead who thinks she can boss around all of Hogwarts because she has way more power now." They all looked around and Sirius laughed at his friend's ignorance as James crossed his arms. "What's so funny?" Sirius stopped laughing and looked at James like he was an idiot. "You stupid git. Your still looking at her like she's a Prefect." James looked confused and asked "What do you mean?" "I mean…" Sirius answered "…that your Head Boy." "Your point?" asked James still confused. "My point is that you have just as much power as she does. She can't take points from you, or give you detention." James felt really foolish at that moment and realized he wouldn't let her boss him around this year. Well anymore so than usual. "James not that I don't believe in your utter brilliance…" Sirius said somewhat sarcastically "but how did you make Head Boy?"  
"We all knew it was a toss up between him and Snape." Peter said. Peter Pettigrew the shortest of his friends and a little more plump too. Also unlike his other 3 friends he wasn't as smart. He was pale and had watery blue eyes. His light brown hair was turning abnormally white as it was slowly falling out. "I mean the teachers said they were so equal grades wise they couldn't come to a conclusion. Maybe they voted." Peter suggested. "Oh yea and they voted for the 2nd greatest troublemaker in school?" Sirius replied sarcastically, while implying he was the 1st.  
"Yes well there are various reasons as to why he could have been chosen." Said Remus. Remus Lupin was the tallest of the bunch. Smart yet humble. Probably the most responsible of the 4. He was a half blood. Due to his maturity he was made a Prefect in his 5th year. He had green eyes and sandy light brown hair. He also had a dark secret. Remus was a werewolf. "A lot of the teachers said they would have to compare O.W.L. results. Also if they thought him and Snape were so alike why vote for the less responsible one correct? I suppose because even if Snape was better in his O.W.L.S. Which personally, not out of favoritism I doubt and merely say he was on equal footing. They probably stepped aside from who was better in academics when they couldn't chose, to who was more favored in school. Sure Snape could control students by instilling fear in others like he did as a Prefect. Dumbledore however might have chosen you due to the fact that people respect you which makes them more likely to follow you since many students already do." The other 3 especially James were surprised by this. Remus added "It might not have actually have come to a toss up if you took 6th year Alchemy." "And why would I want to do that?" James laughed wondering what his friend meant. "Alchemy is basically parallel with Transfiguration with a few differences. It would have been completely easy for you. Snape would clearly not want to take it and the decision for Head Boy would have been a lot easier." Remus explained to his friend. "No one takes's Alchemy it's too hard," Peter said to Remus. "People do take it, and teachers would have been impressed by James's abilities to perform so well in the class." Remus said comparing Alchemy and Transfiguration.  
"If it really did come down to O.W.L.S what did you get?" Sirius wondered. "That was a over a year ago the poor boy probably forgot." Peter laughed. "Actually Wormtail I do remember because it got me a new broom since I was made Captain." James said proudly. "Well?" asked Sirius. "In Defense against the Dark Arts I got an Outstanding." "No surprise there." Peter said. "I got an Outstanding in Transfiguration." "Definitely no surprised there." Sirius laughed. "And an Outstanding in Charms." "How did you manage that?" Remus wondered. "Someone…" James eyed Sirius "let slip I can produce a Patronus." "Well you should be proud not annoyed." Sirius told him, Remus laughed, "It's probably what got you the Outstanding." "Yea well mostly they were surprised I could produce one let alone a corporeal one since we only learn it this year." "Hang on, we studied it last year didn't we?" Peter asked "We studied Dementors, Raggen the old hag said we wouldn't learn the charm against them till later. I didn't feel like being helpless so I tried." James didn't want to be unprotected. It wasn't in his nature. "You need a happy memory to make one, the happiest you have ever had. What was yours?" Remus wondered then Sirius and Peter were suddenly at attention too. "None of your business ya nosey git's." James said a little annoyed. "Oh come on, after all we've done now you want to keep secrets?" Sirius pushed James into telling them. "I'll tell you a little that's it. It wasn't necessarily a memory." James explained. "That makes no sense it has to be the best feeling you've ever had." Remus said confused "Well it was, but it wasn't something that ever happened. I tried many things. Getting my acceptance letter, doing a great many things with you guys. I ended up being able to produce a shield form but I wasn't really satisfied with it. I wanted to know what form my Patronus would take a lot as well. Also I was most interested in knowing what made me the happiest. I realized everything I've done was all well and good. But nothing made me feel as good as a dream I had early in the year." James told them. "A dream?" Sirius said raising an eyebrow. "That's what you chose?" "It honestly was the best feeling in it's own way I ever had. It made me so happy that I was afraid it wouldn't work because I was rather upset when I woke up and realized I was dreaming." He said hiding a forlorn expression. "Go on what was it about?" Sirius asked. "I said I'd tell you a little now lay off Padfoot." James looked annoyed. "We're slowing down, I've got to head to the front. See you at the feast."  
"Hang on, you never told us the form it took, surely that can't be much of a secret." Sirius asked wanting to know what James's Patronus was. "Oh right, I was a little surprised at first but after reading up on it after I understood. It was a stag. Turns out most if not all Animagi have their Patronus's take the same form as their Animagus self. Ya know since Animagi take their forms based off personality and with the memory you choose somehow tells the person who you are too. Well it's basically the same." James said as he exited the compartment. "What do you think it was? His dream I mean" Peter asked Remus. "The randy prat probably didn't say out of shame." Sirius said as he grinned widely. "No I believe you would be more like that Padfoot." Remus said sighing and smiling gently but rather insultingly. "Well if the whole Animagus thing is true you'll have a pretty tiny Patronus Wormtail. Also since you're a werewolf Remus we have no idea what yours will be." Sirius said to his friends. "Actually it's rare but a Patronus can be a magical creature. So mine might be a werewolf after all." Remus said.  
After the sorting was over Dumbledore walked up to the golden owl podium. "Another year welcoming back our current students and greeting our new one's. Now that we are all sorted, I would like to point out for the first years that the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds to all students. Also our caretaker Mr. Filch would like me to remind you if you have any trinkets he deems inappropriate to come and check his list so they can be confiscated." Dumbledore said with a kind smile. "Now let us all tuck in and enjoy our feast."  
Mountains of food surfaced on each table and students were talking about what happened during their summer. "Nothing really, even if I am old enough to use magic I find it way boring away from school." Said Amy Hishkens. "I went on a trip to Iceland for a month to visit my older sister. She moved there with her husband a few years back." Anna Michenkirk added. "What about you James?" asked Irma Kadren. Sirius put his arm around James's shoulder. "He got to spend every moment with his adopted brother." Sirius laughed. "Your still living with James?" asked Irma. "Yea got a problem? Maybe your just jealous?" James took Sirius's hand and pulled his arm off. "He's staying with me now."  
Anna blushed a little and turned to James."I forgot to mention how good the Badge looks on you." "Yea who knew both Head Boy and Head Girl would be in Gryffindor." Mathew Dwinken said surprised and a bit jealous. "It was obvious he'd get it though. James Potter, most popular guy in school, brilliant, cute, Quidditch Captain, you really shouldn't be so shocked." Irma laughed noting how good James's life is. Then Lily chimed in "Yes well as much as Potter loves to be the center of attention and the source of every nightmare an authority figure has, he now has responsibilities. So no more skiving off." "Don't you think Dumbledore would have pulled me aside by now and told me all this? He chose me to be Head Boy without requesting me to change." James told her. "Potter as much as you love having no regard for the rules that has to change whether you like it or not, and you know it." Lily argued with him "Are we all going to have a bloody row with you all year Evans?" asked James "Of course not, only to you Potter. Since it may be the only way to keep you in line, so you can learn to keep others in line. Honestly what was Dumbledore thinking." "Yes well I might say the same, brilliant man like him should have known you'd go all power hungry." James retorted "I am not power hungry. We both know the only reason you see me as a hag is because you're the only one who drives me that mad." Remus cut in saying "Honestly I'm starting to question Dumbledore's judgment myself. Allowing you to be partners. The man isn't blind to Lily's annoyance of James." Remus said. "Maybe he did it to help James out." Sirius smiled insinuating Dumbledore was trying to make James and Lily closer. "Well he's a year late." Said James. "And what's that suppose to mean?" asked Lily confused. "It means Evans you don't have to be so worried about me going for you 10 times a day this year." "Wait so your big crush on Lily is over?" Amy asked hoping along with other girls he'd say yes. "There comes a point where even I give up." James said laughing. "So does working with me seem more bearable now?" Lily didn't answer as she sipped her Pumpkin juice. However James friends looked curious at this as the feast ended.  
"Alright now that we have all caught up with our friends have been well fed let us all have a good nights rest for our first day of classes tomorrow." James and Lily got up leading the Prefects and telling them what to do. "Potter I'll patrol the top floors and you can get the bottom." James agreed with Lily. He already knew the Castle perfectly due to his map. After he went around for about an hour he headed for Gryffindor tower. "Ignis Draco" the portrait door opened and the common room was empty. It was nearing 11:30. James was so tired he went straight to bed. He had his own private room and he really liked the quiet, peace and privacy. However he missed his friends somewhat. He fell straight asleep.

The next chapters will be longer and more interesting. This is more of laying the ground work/information chapter. I've already wrote 7 chapters it's just a matter of uploading / editing them later. Hope you liked and give good reviews. Be honest but be nice! = )


	2. The Potion

Ok so this is about the school year finally starting and Lily and James find some boarder line of tolerance for one another. It's also about twice as long as chapter one because 1 was just really a start. Also I did add an edit to how the Potion in this chapter is made.

James woke up the next morning and left for breakfast. He went and sat next to Sirius his best friend. Then soon after spotting James, Sam Grogness up came to him. "Hey James. Congrats on making Head Boy." "Thanks" James said with a yawn knowing where this conversation was headed. "I was wondering-" "When I'll hold try outs." James finished his sentence. "I'll put the day on the board in the common room when I get the chance." James answered him hoping he didn't sound too bothered "Ok, I can imagine how busy you are so I understand." With that Sam left and James yawned again.  
"What's wrong with you? You're going to fall asleep in your eggs." Peter said. "Peter's got a point mate." Said Sirius agreeing with Peter on James seeming so tired. "I'm just tired. I got in late last night." James replied. "Your Head Boy James. Your  
responsibilities are far beyond that of a Prefect. It wouldn't be uncommon for you to be worn out." Remus explained.  
"How do you feel having your own room?" Sirius wondered a little jealous. "Well the privacy is nice, so is the escape from Peters snoring. But boring alone." James told them.  
"Forget that. What do you have first?" Peter asked his friends. "Well Remus and I have Double Potions." Said James. "Me too." Sirius smiled. "When exactly did you get an Exceeds Expectations?" James joked. "I didn't want to get so low as a Poor. However I figured I'd never get an Exceeds Expectations. So I tried for Acceptable. Figured I'd get a good enough score for 6th year and be done with Potions all together this year so I don't have to take N.E.W.T. Potions." Sirius explained. "And?" asked Remus. "I ended up getting Exceeds Expectations. And the dirty Slug takes that." His friends laughed at him.  
"So Wormtail what about you?" Sirius asked Peter. "Got an Exceeds Expectations in Transfiguration. That's about an hour and a half. So till then I got a free period waiting for the rest of you."  
Remus checked his watch. "We need to start making our way down to the Dungeons or we'll be late." When the 3 of them got to the classroom about 13 other 7th years were waiting outside. Clearly showing how few made the cut for Slughorn's N.E.W.T. class. The door opened and Slughorn let them all in a classroom filled with cauldrons, ingredients, and steam hovering above from each potion inside. They each went behind a station and Professor Slughorn spoke.  
"This year we are going to do something extremely dangerous. There are a great many potions that take time to brew. 6 months, a year maybe, however let's take it merely one month for now. Now last year I believe we all read up on the Polyjuice Potion, which due to its difficulty takes a month to brew. However we're going to try something even harder. Usually for my 6th and 7th years I give this as a reward to a student who has accomplished making a particularly hard potion. Or for making it to the best of their abilities. Felix Felicis. Liquid luck. Instead of a prize for another potion, I will give my own vile to the pair of students who can in one month's time make the potion themselves, to the best of their abilities that is. Naturally since this is so dangerous I will be keeping a very close eye on you. Should a miracle come where 1 of you actually manages to accomplish the task I am sorry to say that obviously an entire cauldron of one of the most dangerous potions in the world cannot be left in the hands of a pair of 17 year old students." Sirius walked over to James. "Sorry Sirius but seeing as this is a very delicate potion I obviously cannot let you and James work together. Together the both of you are bound to do something possibly catastrophic. Sirius I believe you should partner up with your better half, Remus. As for you James, Lily do keep him in line. It might be also very interesting to see what the Head Students will be able to create." Slughorn grinned. It wasn't just because he trying to keep James and Sirius apart because of the risks in making the potion. But he was very interested in seeing what some of his best students, let alone Head Students could create together. They both got together in front of a cauldron. They were each given a parchment stating the instructions. The instructions weren't available in their Advanced Potions textbook since learning how to make Felix Felicis was never approved. It was in thee eyes of the school the students would be far too swayed to try and make it. And were more worried about the consequences should the student's fail in trying to making it rather than if they should succeed.  
James looked over the instructions and saw that ½ way through a crucial step had to be done on midnight of the full moon. All the Marauders looked up quickly at one another. James didn't want Lily to catch sight of him not paying attention so he did his best to study the instructions. As soon as class was out almost everyone noticed how the 3 ran out and dodged into an empty classroom. "Potter!" Lily called after James to speak with him but he ran away to quickly.  
"What do we do?" Sirius asked worried. "We do what we've always done, making some potion doesn't matter at all." James said not caring if his grade dropped at all. Though since it was an attempted grade it didn't matter, at least not to him. He would rather be there for his friend. "We will figure out something we can't all disappear on the full moon." Remus said. "Why not?" James asked. "Because everyone will be working on their potions and they will notice, specifically Lily. It will be obvious all 3 of us aren't there. Last year Snape found out and Lily remained ignorant we should keep it that way." Remus answered him. "It's your choice Remus. What do you want to do." James told his friend leaving him in charge. "I'll go alone, with Peter." "We're not going to let you be. We've always been there for you." Sirius argued "Precisely, I can risk just once, I have done it before." "Then we'll come and meet you as soon as we can." Said James. "No it's too dangerous. Though it's doubtful it would happen you could be seen another student." Remus argued thinking of the other students. "We won't let you go at it alone" Sirius said vehemently. "Remus are you sure about this? Staying alone all night?" James asked quietly and gently. "I'll manage." Remus sighed. "We'll say your feeling sick a day or two before and have you better a couple days after so not to provoke suspicion." Sirius said. "That's a good idea. Also Remus I don't like the idea of leaving you alone. After we're done we'll use a passage to get to the willow. We'll keep far enough so you won't catch our scent but close enough so we can still keep an eye out. I really don't care if you're worried, we said we'd look out for you. If we can't do that near you we'll watch over you from afar." James added. Remus smiled thinking like so many times before what he did in his life that ever blessed him with such friends. Putting themselves in danger with not only school laws but the Ministry as well. Most of all risking their lives so recklessly for their friendship.  
They walked into Professor McGonagall's office. It seemed this year they weren't just learning practical things. The school was more or less testing them to see if they could accomplish very difficult and perhaps dangerous magic. Remus however said that the curriculum wasn't changing it's just that 7th year is a lot harder. "These next few weeks we will be focusing on full human transformation." Professor McGonagall announced to the class. "Finally something I'm good at." Sirius laughed to James. "Human transformation is very hard magic so naturally we cannot have you blindly trying to change yourself. The 10 of you here will split into pairs and practice changing the other into an animal of your choice before changing yourselves." Then Amy raised her hand. "But Professor, if it's too dangerous to try changing ourselves why practice on someone else?" "Because Ms. Hishkens practicing on another is far easier than on yourself. It gives the opportunity to learn and understand the human body first. And obviously should anything go wrong I will be able to fix it." A few students still looked nervous but the Marauders were completely fine. James and Sirius paired off, along with Remus and Peter. Amy wanted to ask 1 of them before they chose each other knowing that they, especially James were the best in the class. Lily approached her "I'll be your partner if you like?" Amy sighed in relief. Lily might not be the best but was still very good. Sirius approached Remus and Peter and asked rather seriously "Should we hold back? It might seem suspicious if we all execute it perfectly." "I see no reason too. McGonagall already knows how good we are. I think it will be fine if we do our best." Remus answered his friend. "Ok James have at it." Sirius told his friend. James laughed "Well what do you want to be?" "You can always cheat and make him a dog" Peter joked to his friends. "Yes of course, right before Padfoot goes to Azkaban." Remus said to Peter. "Well then maybe I should go 1st since Patronus Prongs here can scare away all those Dementors." All 4 laughed. Professor McGonagall looked up. "Mr. Black will you please wait at least 10 minutes before I start giving out detentions to you and your friends." James pointed his wand at Sirius. He focused on his friend and flicked hi wand. A pot sat on the table and he looked rather disappointed. "What's wrong?" Peter wondered at his friend's clear disappointment in his good work. "It's dirt in a pot." Said James a little irritated. "So?" asked Peter not seeing the problem. "There's no plant. I wanted a potted plant." "You wanted a lifeless object. Don't you think you overcomplicated yourself?" Remus told James "Try something that actually breathes." James "Well a plant isn't lifeless. It does breathe in a certain way." Then James took the pot and placed it on the floor to change it back. McGonagall looked up again. "Mr. Potter where is Mr. Black now?" She looked as if she was starting to become even more annoyed. James picked up the pot "Here?" McGonagall's eyes widened "Mr. Potter!" "I know I know, I left out the plant." James joked. "Yes very funny Potter, however I said an animal. Changing your friend into a mere object is dangerous I should think you would have more consideration." James changed Sirius back and he shook his head. "What happened?" Sirius asked a tad dizzy "Mr. Potter here decided to attempt to change you into a pot." Remus imitated his teacher. "I said a potted plant. But the plant part didn't exactly change." Sirius turned James into a pig with glasses. "Enough!" McGonagall changed James back. "If it wasn't for your clear unexplainable talent you 2 would be losing 5 points each instead of gaining them. Now if only you were so determined in your other classes." She sat down and rolled her eyes. They left the class and were going to head up to Gryffindor Tower.  
They were laughing about how Remus turned Peter into a bunny. Then Lily grabbed James's arm. "Go on ahead I'll meet you there." James said to his friends. "Potter we need to talk about potions." Lily said to James. "You don't have to carry me Evans I can manage on my own." "Then why were you and your friends so quick to leave class?" Lily questioned. "Maybe we didn't want to be late for Transfiguration." He turned and left smiling. "Potter!" She shouted. "Come on Evans your clever, figure it out yourself."  
The boys went to the commons and made sure it was empty before telling Peter what happened in Potions and their plan. Peter was reluctant at first to be with Remus alone. But Sirius said he's so small it's not like Remus could hurt him anyway. "Come on, let's empty our rucksacks before Lunch." James suggested. "I really don't feel like carrying those bloody books the rest of the day." Peter said to James. "What do you have to complain about? We're taking 5 N.E.W.T.S. and your only taking 3. If anyone should complain about a heavy sack it's us." James laughed. They went to their dorms and emptied a few of their books. "I'll meet you there I've got to talk to McGonagall before she leaves for lunch." James told his friends. "Why?" Sirius wondered. "I still haven't booked the Pitch for try-outs." "Very well, we'll see you soon." Remus told James in his 'always understanding' tone.  
James stepped into Professor McGonagall's office and saw she was sitting down grading papers. "Excuse me Professor." She looked up. "Potter, have a seat." James became a little worried. "You sound slightly suspicious. Honestly I haven't done anything this time." James automatically defended himself. "No, I wanted to comment on your work today." "Oh…" James was still worried. "You Mr. Black and Pettigrew have always excelled in my class. I supposed you have the most affinity due to your wand. I also, as hard as it is for me to say apologize. For saying that you willingly risked your friend's safety. If I have learned anything from the 4 of you it is that your friendship lies above all else. So I assume you weren't worried about the outcome of the spell not because of any arrogance but because you truly believed would succeed. Or else would have never risked the safety of your friend...That is why I say that in your 5th year when you came into my office and told me you wanted to become an Auror I had no doubt in you. However a word of caution. You excel in a couple classes by knowing things your classmates do not. Do not use any magic that may put you at risk. Your life will always be viewed in this Castle more important than your grade." James looked surprised that his teacher was worried about his safety and the fact the she praised him, but most of all apologized to him. "I believe something was on your mind when you came in?" "No, nothing." James dropped the subject and quickly left the classroom.  
He entered the Great Hall still a little off from the conversation he just had. He acted as if he was fine in front of his friends and told them nothing. "Are you ok James? You look a bit distraught." Remus noticed his friend seemed a bit off before Sirius or Peter. "Fine, just wondering how much harder classes will get." "Since when do you care about classes?" Remus said to James sarcastically. "We have N.E.W.T.S. this year." James said "I think he needs to go to the Hospital Wing." Sirius joked at his friend seeming to care about his tests for once. Remus stepped in agreeing with James "Frankly, I think James is right. We are assigned one of the most complicated and dangerous potions in Potions class. Then in Transfiguration we are being taught full human Transfiguration. I suspected the level of magic they would teach will more than triple. However this seems more dangerous than complicated. Unlike before we're being watched like hawks because the teachers actually fear we might make a terrible mistake." "Well it's not like we have to worry about Transfiguration. I think the only thing we need to worry about is McGonagall wondering why the 3 of us are so good at changing forms." Peter told his friends. "What is she going to do, send us off to the Ministry on a crazy assumption that three 17 year old Wizards managed to pull off something so complicated at the age of 15? It is completely impossible to accomplish so young. Which makes it so lucky for us" Sirius whispered. "Still it's a crazy assumption that happens to be the truth." James said under his breath. "Come on, we'll be late for Charms if we don't go." Remus told his friends.  
They walked into Professor Flitwick's class. "The man's ancient you'd think he'd be off by now." James said laughing to his friends. "This term we will be studying the Homorphus Charm. Now who can tell me what the Homorphus Charm does? Ah yes Ms. Evans." Lily put down her raised hand. "The Homorphus Charm is used to defend yourself against werewolves. It was originally believed to be able to change a werewolf back into his human state or be able to stop the transformation completely. However history indicates that more than a few people have died under this false presumption. As such the exact ability of the Charm is unknown." "Excellent 10 points to Gryffindor." Said Professor Flitwick. "Did you know that?" Sirius asked Remus. "I never took it seriously, people who were foolish enough to actually attempt the charm never really spoke of their experience. Either that or they seemed to traumatized for it to be recorded in history books. "Remus said thinking how ridiculous he always thought the charm was. "Now make sure you pronounce it exactly right Homo-r-phus. Homo meaning man, morphus meaning change." Flitwick instructed his students. After charms they all gathered in the common room. "Are you actually going to attempt this spell?" Peter asked Remus worried about his friend. "We should all know by now how ridiculous a charm that is. I have no fear what-so-ever in learning this." "Still who knew we would actually have a werewolf to practice on." Sirius joked. James stared at his friend "Sirius…" "Relax mate." Sirius reassured him.  
"That's odd." Remus stared at his class schedule curiously. "What's odd?" James asked. "We, aside from Peter have double potions every day." "What!?" Sirius shouted a little grabbing his friend's schedule. "What for!?" Sirius sounded a little panicked. "It might be because of the potion. Slughorn probably wants us to check it out every day." Remus assumed that may be the answer "Every day? What do you mean everyday?" James looked at his schedule. "Weekends noon to 1 we have classroom work to study how our potions are coming along." James read aloud. "No no no. Weekends are non work days." Sirius argued defiantly on having to work on both Saturday and Sunday. "I'm starting to feel better about not getting into Potions." Peter said to his friends, causing them, even Remus to look annoyed at him. "Don't worry Padfoot. Check out the classes closer. It only last till October 2nd. Basically he made Potions constant because of Felix Felicus." James said as Sirius gave a sigh of relief. "It's no surprise we'd be doing such difficult and advanced stuff this year. However Slughorn also said he'd teach us other potions that take more than a few hours to complete." Remus told his friends remembering what Slughorn was telling them in class.  
"Oh bloody hell, I still haven't booked pitch time for try outs." James said annoyed. "Didn't you do that before lunch?" Sirius asked James. "Never got around to it. I'll see you guys later." As he walked out of the portrait hole he bumped into Lily who was about to enter "Sorry" they said at the same time. He made his way past her "Excuse me." When he got past her she turned around and said "Wait Potter, where are you going?" James looked confused. "Professor McGonagall's office, why?" "I got a note from Professor McGonagall just now that says we can look up potion books in the restricted section. Meet me in the library as soon as you're done." James headed to Professor McGonagall's office and got pitch time for 2:00 on September 10th.  
After he headed to the library. He saw Lily at a table with 3 books. "What are these?" He asked. "Well I wasn't sure if I'd find Felix Felicus in Most Pontente Potions so I went to the restricted section and got Extreme Enchantments and A Guide to Deadly Brews." James thought Lily was being a little reckless with what she was researching. "Yes because of course we need A Guide to Deadly Brews." He rolled his eyes. "And what do we need Extreme Enchantments for? We're working on potions." James wondered why they would need such a book if they were making a potion. "You'd be surprised how many charms go into making this." Lily told James. "I've already read Most Pontente Potions last year. So you can take A Guide to Deadly Brews and I'll take Extreme Enchantments." "Why?" He asked curious to know why she separated the books. "Because I'm better at charms and you have no regard for your life." James was annoyed at what she said. After hours James shouted a little too loud. "I found it!" James said an hour later excited as he looked up. "Finally." Lily said as if she were about to give up "All I've been seeing is ingredients." "Yes well I've found the instructions." James said proud of himself. "Hang on" Lily looked confused and took out the sheet of paper Slughorn gave them. "Look at this" She pointed to the instructions their Professor gave them. "Yes and?" James said still confused. "You bloody idiot, look at the book. The ingredients, it's instructions it's completely off." Lily pointed out "Don't you remember what the Professor said, about how there was no way he could let us keep the potion if we succeed." Lily said to James "He purposely messed up the ingredients. Who did you say you got permission to look in the restricted section again?" James said looking rather serious. "Professor McGonagall" Lily said. "There's no way Slughorn would have given us permission if he was deliberately trying to sabotage us. Since he already gave us the instructions he probably thought we would have never thought of going in the restricted section anyway." James said completely sure she was right. "He probably made sure it would still be safe to make though, but look at this. He put 'Snow Bells' instead of 'Rose petals' he left out the 'Honey' also. As well as added a few needles things. Also which way and how many times we need to stir is wrong too he put 'counter clockwise 6' instead of 'clockwise 3'." Lily pointed out all the wrong ingredients. "That's not all he put wrong." James said his eyes widened surprised he didn't see this in class. "What did you notice?" Lily asked. "1 day before the moon is full it already looks as if it's full, and the 1 day after the day of the full moon it still looks as if it hasn't changed to the new cycle meaning it looks the same." James always kept in mind the day of each full moon. "The book says the full moon part in making the potion is the most crucial point. The full moon is on the 6th. He put that the full moon on the 7th. No one would notice only 1 night after." James said speaking very seriously. "So do we go by the book? He asked us to make the potion and we're making it." Lily said wanting to do it the correct way instead of Slughorn's. James immediately thought of Remus and how if they went with Slughorns instruction he could help his friend. "Yes but look at this. The proper way to brew the potion is far more complicated. The ingredients I mean. Honestly I feel so foolish in believing such a complex potion held all of its ingredients in the school. Some of these are really rare. At least  
around here they are." James said in an attempt to sway her towards Slughorn's instructions. It would help Remus and keep Lily safe. "Are you saying we can't get them?" Lily asked James. "I can probably ask Professor Sprout where I can get rose petals. However there are things in here that actually might only be in the Forbidden Forest." Lily said "I can get them." James told Lily. "Did you miss the part in which I said 'Forbidden' it's far to dangerous." Lily argued with James. James hoped if he insisted on going in the Forest she'd change her mind on brewing it the correct way and think it's to dangerous. "And we also know I've done more dangerous things." "Fine, but if some creature decides to bite your head off don't come running to me because you've been decapitated." Lily smirked. "I'll put 'Most Potente Potions' back. You read up more in 'A Guide to Deadly Brews' and since 'Extreme Enchantments' talks a lot about ingredients it might give us information on where we can find some." James had to speak to Remus about coming up with a new plan.

Hope you liked this chapter. Leave a review, it helps me to know if my story is liked. Be honest but be nice = )


End file.
